mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Divinations: Index/Glossary of Terms
page is still being filled in and modified; if you see something missing, feel free to send a message to Ysandir here, or in-world (Ysandir Dharnen). Keep in mind that duplicate terms will be removed, and all definitions will be edited before this is finished! Table of Contents *Chapter 1 - Introduction to Divination *Chapter 2 - Preparing and Opening the Mind's Eye *Chapter 3 - The Diviner's Tool Box **The Tarot **The Crystal Ball **Tassomancy **Palmistry **Astrology **Numerology & The I-Ching **Dream Interpretation *Index/Glossary General Glossary of Terms * Opening - This is the act of opening one's self up to the ambient magic and possibilities that exist around us every day. By Opening ourselves up, we are able to take in a greater scope of information than when 'closed' down to only our physical senses. This is part of the meditative and preparatory processes involved in divinatory readings and one of the first, most crucial steps in learning to read accurately. * Closing - This is the opposite of Openings, where in we finish a reading by a reverse meditative process designed to close ourselves off to the abundance of information and energy we have tapped into by Opening. * Grounding - * Centering - * Meditation - * Ambient Magic - * Innate Magic - * Casting - * Seeing/Seer - ** Prophecy/Prophet - ** Oracle - * Reading - * Trance State - Divinatory Methods Index ' '''A * abacomancy /ˈæbəkoʊmænsi/ (also amathomancy): (Hebrew ’ābāq, dust + Greek manteia, prophecy) Divination by sand, dust, or dust/sand like substances. Practiced mainly in the middle east. '''Example': in some middle eastern cultures one might find the practice of divining by observing and analyzing the patterns of shifting sands in the desert.'' * acultomancy /əˈkʌltoʊmænsi/ (also acutomancy; 'influenced by Latin''acūleus, needle) ''The use of acupuncture and needles as divinatory aids. '''Example: Chinese acupuncture specialists who place the needles at key points on the body, and observe for fluctuations of energy in the vibrations of the needles. Example(2): 'The Romani, or traveling people, would drop a batch of 7-21 needles of the same size and density, dropped into a somewhat shallow bowl of water, to make predictions using the drift patterns and imagery gleaned. Heavy importance is placed on lines of consecutive needles, and those that are broke, whole, and which direction (vertical or horizontal) the line of needles face. Other ways of reading include groupings, and shape-formations, but the consistency here is in whether or not the shape is vertical or horizontal, and whether or not the shape is whole, or broken. * '''aeromancy /ˈɛəroʊmænsi/ (Greek āēr, air + manteia, prophecy): Divination by observing local atmospheric conditions (related to the art of weather bewitchment and manipulation). * agalmatomancy/əˈɡɔːlmətoʊmænsi/ (Greek agalma [agalmat-''], statue + ''manteia, prophecy): Divination by use of statues and carved figures. * aichmomancy /ˈɛkmoʊmænsi/ (Greek aikhmē, spearhead + manteia, prophecy): Divination by sharp objects, not too dissimilar from Acultomancy (see above). The tools are simply broadened here to anything that has a sharp point on (atleast) one end. This may include pins, forks, knives, nails and even hand-made pieces of sharpened wood. The oldest known form of this divination involved spinning an arrowhead on it's flat side on the ground, to see which way the point would face, and thus divine the answers based on the direction it faces. * alomancy/'Halomancy' /ˈæloʊmænsi/ (also adromancy) (Greek hals, salt + manteia, prophecy): Divination by salt, normally cast/thrown into the air and allowed to drift freely. Some cultures read the patterns in motion as the salt falls, while the most typical method was to read the images from the patterns once the salt has settled on the ground. This method can also be used similarly to Tassomancy (tea leaves), in which we read from the residual debris at the bottom of the bowl or cup. In Alomancy, however, we must wait for the liquid to evaporate, rather than drain it ourselves (as we do in Tassomancy); in this case, the reading is done looking at the patterns left in the residue after all liquid has evaporated. This example of evaporation is more common in drier, hotter regions. * alveromancy /ælˈvɪəroʊmænsi/: ''Divination by sound '''has been used through out magical history and is the foundational theory upon which our usage of spell '''incantations is built. Used throughout ancient cultures world wide, this was most popularly touted by both magical and muggle cultures in ancient Egypt. This understanding that words and specific arrangements of sounds originated in the belief that all sounds and words had meaning. Early magic users learned quickly that certain arrangements of words could aid them in focusing their magical abilities (spell casting), and soon the theory spread to everything, even filtering into the muggle populace as a religious belief that sounds came from the gods, when confronted with spell usages. In this theory, the pronunciation, and exact recital of magical 'scripts' was used to effect magical change, and it is upon this early theorizing that our current magical system came. Simply put, the ancient peoples believed that if the 'words of power' were not properly spoken, the magic or 'divination' would not succeed. 'This is the first and most basic lesson to practical magic use taught in all major schools today. * '''ambulomancy /ˈæmbjᵿloʊmænsi/ (Latin ambulāre, to walk + Greek manteia, prophecy): Divination by movement of the body, or by walking. Different methods were used for different queries. '''For example:' One might observe the way a person walks to obtain information on their character and personality. Another method involves the Diviner walking in circles, or inside of a small circle (usually drawn on the ground in charcoal or chalk) until dizziness or some other physical interruption occurs to the point where the diviner is uttering 'prophecy'; this is more notably considered a form of self-entrancement, or induction into trance state, rather than a direct form of divination.'' * amniomancy /ˈæmnioʊmænsi/ (Greek amniōn, amnion + manteia, prophecy): Divination by placenta, usually used by midwives and at birth to divine the fate of a child - similar to Name Seeing and, at one point, popularly used by '''Name Seers' to divine the names and futures of children.'' * anemoscopy/'anemomancy' /ˌænᵻˈmɒskoʊpi/ (Greek anemos, wind + ''-skopiā'', observation): Divination by observing wind changes and patterns. * anthomancy /ˈænθoʊmænsi/ (Greek anthos, flower + manteia, prophecy; also Floriography and Floromancy): Divination of omens based on flowers, or flowering plants. This is based on the belief that certain herbs radiate vibrations which react to sympathetic or hostile environments. The plant in a hostile environ will supposedly recieve 'shocks' to its system which cause it to wilt or wither, while a healthy environ will cause the flower to bloom more fully, or the plant to grow stronger and brighter. One of the most popular uses of this particular method was in the victorian era of English history as a method for Love divination; a pair of unblossomed flowers would be picked from the same growth, and the initials of the lovers would be carved into the stems. The flowers would then be placed in a secret space for exactly 10 days by the diviner who would, after that time, return to observe how the '''undisturbed' flowers looked (had they moved, shrunken, twined together? Had the petals all fallen off, or were the flowers still in good condition?). Another very popular version of this method is still used today, in fact, you may have personally employed this method of divination! 'Have you ever pulled the petals off a flower or plant, one by one, whilst saying something like "He loves me, he loves me not"? Or perhaps you asked a variation, such as "Should I... Shouldn't I?" No matter - this is a form of Anthomancy! * '''anthracomancy /ˈænθrəkoʊmænsi/ (Greek anthrax [anthrak-''], charcoal + ''manteia, prophecy): by burning coals * anthropomancy /ænˈθrɒpoʊmænsi/: by human sacrifice (Greek anthrōpos, human being + manteia, prophecy) * anthroposcopy /ænθroʊˈpɒskoʊpi/: by physical appearance (Greek anthrōpos, human being + ''-skopiā'', observation) * apantomancy /əˈpæntoʊmænsi/: by chance encounters with animals (Greek apantein, to encounter + manteia, prophecy) * arachnomancy /əˈræknoʊmænsi/: by spiders (Greek arakhnē, spider + manteia, prophecy) * archeomancy/'archaeomancy' /ˈɑːrkioʊmænsi/: by sacred relics (Greek arkhaios, ancient + manteia, prophecy) * ariolation /ˌærioʊˈleɪʃən/: by altars (Latin ariolus, hariolus, prophet) * arithmancy: assigning numerical value to a word or phrase * armomancy /ˈɑːrmoʊmænsi/: by one's own shoulders (Latin armus, shoulder + Greek manteia, prophecy) * aruspicina: study of entrails 1 * aspidomancy /ˈæspᵻdoʊmænsi/: by sitting in a drawn circle (Greek aspis [aspid-''], shield + ''manteia, prophecy) * astragalomancy/'astragalamancy' → see cleromancy * astragyromancy → see cleromancy (from astragalomancy above, perhaps influenced by Greek guros, spiral, circle, and therefore vertebra) * astrapomancy /ˈæstrəpoʊmænsi/: by lightning (Greek astrapē, lightning flash + manteia, prophecy) * astrology/'astromancy'/'astroscopy' /əˈstrɒloʊdʒi/: by celestial bodies (Greek astron, star + ''-logiā'', study) * augury /ˈɔːɡjᵿri/ → see theriomancy * auramancy /ˈɔːrəmænsi/: by auras (Greek aurā, breath + manteia, prophecy) * auspicy/'auspication' → see theriomancy (Latin avis, bird + specere, to look at) * austromancy → see theriomancy /ˈɔːstroʊmænsi/: by wind (Latin auster, south wind + Greek manteia, prophecy) * avimancy → see orniscopy (Latin avis, bird + Greek manteia, prophecy) * axiomancy/'axinomancy' /ˈæksioʊmænsi/: by axes (Latin axis, axis + manteia, prophecy) B''' * '''batraquomancy/'batrachomancy' /bəˈtrækoʊmænsi/: by frogs (Greek batrakhos, frog + manteia, prophecy) * belomancy/'bolomancy' /ˈbɛloʊmænsi/: by arrows (from bolomancy below, influenced by Greek belemnon, javelin, or belonē, needle) * bibliomancy → see chartomancy * biorhythmic divination: by biorhythms * bletonism/'bletonomancy' /ˈblɛtənɪzəm/: by water current (named for Monsieur Bleton, a French bletonist) * bolomancy /ˈbɒloʊmænsi/ → see belomancy (Greek bolē, arrow + manteia, prophecy) * botanomancy /boʊˈtænoʊmænsi/: by burning sage or figs (Greek botanē, flora + manteia, prophecy) * brizomancy → see oneiromancy (Greek brizein, to be sleepy + manteia, prophecy) * brontomancy/'brontoscopy' /ˈbrɒntoʊmænsi/: by thunder (Greek brontē, thunder + manteia, prophecy) * bumpology /bʌmˈpɒloʊdʒi/: by bumps on the skin (English bump + Greek ''-logiā'', study) C''' * '''canomancy /ˈkænoʊmænsi/ or /ˈkeɪnoʊmænsi/: by dogs (Latin canis, dog + Greek manteia, prophecy) * capnomancy /ˈkæpnoʊmænsi/: by smoke (Greek kapnos, smoke + manteia, prophecy) ** libanomancy /laɪˈbænoʊmænsi/: by smoke or ash from incense (Greek libanos, frankincense + manteia, prophecy)2 * carromancy /ˈkæroʊmænsi/: by melting wax (Greek karrō, of wax + manteia, prophecy) * cartopedy → see somatomancy (Latin carta, papyrus paper + pēs [pēd-''], foot) * '''cartomancy' → see chartomancy * catoptromancy/'captromancy' → see scrying * causimancy/'causimomancy' /ˈkɔːzᵻmænsi/: by burning (Greek kaiein [kaus-''], to burn + ''manteia, prophecy) * cephalomancy → see somatomancy * cephaleonomancy/'cephalonomancy'/ˌsɛfəliˈɒnoʊmænsi/: by boiling a donkey's head (Greek kephalaion, head [with meaning influenced by Greek onos, donkey] + manteia, prophecy) * ceraunoscopy /ˌsɛrəˈnɒskoʊpi/: by thunder and lightning (Greek keraunos, thunderbolt + ''-skopiā'', observation) * ceromancy/'ceroscopy' /ˈsɛroʊmænsi/: by dripping wax in water (Greek kēros, wax + manteia, prophecy) * chalcomancy: by striking gongs or copper bowls (Greek khalkos, copper + manteia, prophecy) * chaomancy /ˈkeɪoʊmænsi/: by aerial visions (Greek khaos, primordial space + manteia, prophecy) * chartomancy /ˈkɑːrtoʊmænsi/: by things on paper (Greek khartēs, papyrus paper + manteia, prophecy) ** cartomancy /ˈkɑːrtoʊmænsi/: by cards (Latin carta, papyrus paper + Greek manteia, prophecy) *** taromancy/'tarotmancy' /ˈtæroʊmænsi/: by tarot (English tarot + Greek manteia, prophecy) ** stichomancy /ˈstɪkoʊmænsi/: by books or lines (Greek stikhos, line of verse + manteia, prophecy) *** aleuromancy² /əˈljʊəroʊmænsi/: by fortune cookies (of the same origin as aleuromancy¹) *** bibliomancy /ˈbɪblioʊmænsi/: by the Bible (Greek biblion, book + manteia, prophecy) *** I Ching divination: by the I Ching or the accompanying I Ching manual *** stoicheomancy/'stoichomancy': by the Iliad and the Odyssey or the Aeneid (Greek stoikheion, element + manteia, prophecy; to the Greeks, Homer's writings were held in similar esteem to the Christian Bibleor the Muslim Quran, as were Virgil's writings to the Romans, making them the basic — or elementary — reading material in each culture) * cheiromancy/'chiromancy'→ see somatomancy * cheirognomy/'chirognomy' → see somatomancy * chien tung → see kau cim * choriomancy /ˈkɒrioʊmænsi/: by pig bladders (Greek khorion, placenta + mantiea, prophecy) * chresmomancy /ˈkrɛsmoʊmænsi/: by the ravings of lunatics (Greek khrēsmos, oracular utterance, chresm +''manteia'', prophecy) * chronomancy /ˈkrɒnoʊmænsi/: by apt occasion (Greek khronos, time + manteia, prophecy) * cineromancy/'ceneromancy' → see spodomancy /ˈsɪnəroʊmænsi/ (Latin cinis [ciner-''], ashes + Greek ''manteia, prophecy) * clamancy (see also Fāl-gūsh): by random shouts and cries heard in crowds, at night, etc. (Latin clāmāre, to cry out + Greek manteia, prophecy) * cledonism/'cledonomancy' /ˈklɛdoʊnɪzəm/: by chance events or overheard words (Greek klēdon, rumor) * cleidomancy/'clidomancy' /ˈklaɪdoʊmænsi/: by keys (Greek kleis [kleid-''], key + ''manteia, prophecy) * cleromancy /ˈklɛroʊmænsi/: by casting (Greek klēros, lot + manteia, prophecy) ** astragalomancy/'astragalamancy' /əˈstræɡəloʊmænsi/ (also cubomancy): by dice (Greek astragalos,vertebra + manteia, prophecy) ** domino divination: by dominoes ** favomancy /ˈfævoʊmænsi/: by beans (Latin faba, bean + Greek manteia, prophecy) ** Ogham casting: by Ogham letters ** runecasting/'Runic divination': by runes * cometomancy /koʊˈmɛtoʊmænsi/: by comet tails (Greek komētēs, comet + manteia, prophecy) * colormancy/'coloromancy': by colors (English color + Greek manteia, prophecy) * conchomancy /ˈkɒŋkoʊmænsi/: by shells (Greek konkhē, mussel + manteia, prophecy) * cosquinomancy/'coscinomancy' /koʊˈsɪnoʊmænsi/: by hanging sieves (Greek koskinōn, sieve + manteia, prophecy) * cottabomancy/'cottobomancy' /ˈkɒtəboʊmænsi/: by wine in a brass bowl (Greek kottabos, cottabus + manteia, prophecy) * craniognomy /ˌkreɪniˈɒɡnoʊmi/ or /ˌkreɪniˈɒnəmi/ → see somatomancy (Greek krānion, skull + ''-gnōmoniā'', interpretation) * the crawling baby: by a baby's crawling * crithomancy/'critomancy' /ˈkrɪθoʊmænsi/: by barley cakes (Greek krithē, barley + manteia, prophecy) * cromnyomancy/'cromniomancy' /ˈkrɒmnioʊmænsi/: by onion sprouts (alteration of Greek krommuon, onion +''manteia'', prophecy) * cryptomancy /ˈkrɪptoʊmænsi/: by omens (Greek kruptos, hidden + manteia, prophecy) * cryomancy /ˈkraɪoʊmænsi/: by ice (Greek kryo, ice ) * crystal ball gazing → see scrying * crystal gazing → see scrying * crystallomancy /ˈkrɪstəloʊmænsi/ → see scrying (Greek krustallos, crystal + manteia, prophecy) * cubomancy /ˈkjuːboʊmænsi/ → see cleromancy (Greek kubos, cube + manteia, prophecy) * cyathomancy /ˈsaɪəθoʊmænsi/: by cups (Greek kuathos, cup + manteia, prophecy) * cybermancy /ˈsaɪbərmænsi/: by computer oracles (English cyber(netics) + Greek manteia, prophecy) * cyclicomancy /ˈsɪklᵻkoʊmænsi/: by swirling water in a cup (Greek kuklikos, cyclical, circular + manteia, prophecy) * cyclomancy /ˈsɪkloʊmænsi/ or /ˈsaɪkloʊmænsi/: by wheels (Greek kuklos, circle + manteia, prophecy) D''' * '''dactyliomancy /dækˈtɪlioʊmænsi/: by finger rings (Greek daktulios, finger ring + manteia, prophecy) * dactylomancy /ˈdæktᵻloʊmænsi/ : by means of finger movements (Greek daktulos, finger + manteia, prophecy) * daphnomancy /ˈdæfnoʊmænsi/: by burning laurel wreaths (Greek daphnē, laurel + manteia, prophecy) * demonomancy /dᵻˈmɒnoʊmænsi/: by demons (Greek daimōn, divine power + manteia, prophecy) * dendromancy /ˈdɛndroʊmænsi/: by trees, especially oaks, yews, or mistletoe (Greek dendron, tree + manteia, prophecy) * deuteroscopy /ˌdjuːtəˈrɒskoʊpi/: by second glance or double take (Greek deuteros, secondary + ''-skopiā'', observation) * dictiomancy /ˈdɪkʃoʊmænsi/: by randomly opening a dictionary (English dictio(nary) + Greek manteia, prophecy) * divining → see dowsing * djubed → see scrying * dōbutsu uranai: by animal horoscope (Japanese dōbutsu, animal + uranai, prognostication) * domino divination → see cleromancy * dowsing (also divining, water witching): by a divining rod (of unknown origin) * dracomancy /ˈdrækoʊmænsi/: by dragons (Greek drakōn, dragon + manteia, prophecy) * dream questions: by dreaming * dririmancy/'driromancy' /ˈdrɪərᵻmænsi/: by dripping blood (alteration of drimimancy, influenced by Middle English drir, blood) * drimimancy/'drymimancy' /ˈdrɪmᵻmænsi/: by bodily fluids (Greek drimus, pungent + manteia, prophecy) E''' * '''electromancy: by lightning and electricity (Greek ilektros electric + manteia prophecy) * eleomancy/'elaeomancy': by oil (Greek elaion, olive oil + manteia, prophecy) * emonomancy → see demonomancy[citation needed] * empirimancy: by experiment/experience * empyromancy /ɛmˈpaɪəroʊmænsi/: by burning (Greek empurios, fiery + manteia, prophecy) * enochian chess: by playing a four·handed variant of the game * enoptromancy /ɛˈnɒptroʊmænsi/ → see scrying (Greek enoptron, looking glass + manteia, prophecy) * enthusiasm: speeches by those supposed to be possessed by a divine spirit 3 * entomomancy/'entomancy': by insects (Greek entomon, insect + manteia, prophecy) * eromancy /ˈɛroʊmænsi/: by water vessels exposed to air (Greek āēr, air + manteia, prophecy) — cf.aeromancy * extispicy/'extispication' /ɛkˈstɪspᵻsi/: by the remains of sacrificed animals (Latin exta, entrails + specere, to look at) F''' * '''favomancy → see cleromancy * felidomancy → see theriomancy (Latin fēlēs [fēlid-''], cat + Greek ''manteia, prophecy) * feng shui → see geomancy * floriography/'floromancy' /ˌflɔːriˈɒɡrəfi/: by flowers' feelings (Latin flōs [flōr-''], flower + Greek ''-graphiā, representation) * fractomancy /ˈfræktoʊmænsi/: by fractals (English fract(al) + Greek manteia, prophecy) * fructomancy/'fructimancy': by fruit (Latin frūctus, fruit + Greek manteia, prophecy) G''' * '''galvanoscopy /ˌɡælvəˈnɒskoʊpi/: by galvanism (English galvan(ism) + Greek ''-skopiā'', observation) * gastromancy¹ → see scrying * gastromancy² /ˈɡæstroʊmænsi/: by guttural sounds (Greek gastēr, belly + manteia, prophecy) * geomancy /ˈdʒiːoʊmænsi/: by earth (Greek Gaia|gē, earth + manteia, prophecy) ** feng Shui divination: by Feng Shui * geloscopy /dʒᵻˈlɒskoʊpi/: by laughter (Greek gelōs, laughter + ''-skopiā'', observation) * gematria: by the Hebrew alphabet (Greek gē, earth + ''-metriā'', measurement) * genethlialogy: by birth dates (Greek genethlios, birthday + ''-logiā'', study) * grammomancy /ˈɡræmoʊmænsi/: by writing individual letters (Greek gramma, letter + manteia, prophecy) * graphology /ɡræˈfɒloʊdʒi/ (also graptomancy): by studying handwriting (Greek graphē, writing + ''-logiā'', study) * graptomancy /ˈɡræptoʊmænsi/ → see graphology (Greek graptos, written + manteia, prophecy) * gyromancy /ˈdʒaɪəroʊmænsi/: by dizziness (Greek gūros, spiral + manteia, prophecy) H''' * '''Hagiomancy * Hailona - Also known as The Shaman's Rattle '''or '''The Shaman's Stones is a practice that comes to us from the ancient aborigines of Hawaii. While this has filtered down over the years into the melting pot of influences in the crystal sphere of methods in divination, there are still places this original method is practiced today. No longer limited to 'shamans' (ancient and aboriginal term for Seer or magical persons in a muggle dominated tribalistic culture) this simple and basic form of divination involves using a set of seven (7) differently coloured/painted stones or beads as a means of accessing our ambient magic and intuition. This method was most notably practiced in conjunction with the Hawaiian Kahuna practice of Lomi Lomi (a type of specialized therapy massage). The 7 colours used are: white, red, orange, yellow, blue, green '''and '''violet. You would select your seven stones, and then throw them to the ground (casting) while concentrating on a direct or specific question; the pattern in which the stones fall is what is read, based on arrangement (are there any shapes discernible?) and colour arrangement. There is no set overarching guide to what can be read with these stones, nor of how to read them specifically, making this a deceptively difficult method of divination. * hakata: by bones or dice * haruspicy/'haruspication' /həˈrʌspᵻsi/ → see hepatoscopy (Latin haru-'', entrails + ''specere, to look at) * hematomancy/'haematomancy' /ˈhɛmətoʊmænsi, ˈhiː-/: by blood (Greek haima [haimat-''], blood + ''manteia, prophecy) * hepatoscopy/'hepatomancy' /ˈhɛpətoʊmænsi/ (also haruspicy, haruspication): by liver (Greek hēpar [hēpat-''], liver + ''-skopiā, observation) * hieromancy/'hieroscopy' /ˈhaɪəroʊmænsi, ˈhaɪ.ər-/: by studying sacrifices' entrails (Greek hieros, holy +''manteia'', prophecy) * hippomancy → see theriomancy * horoscopy /hoʊˈrɒskoʊpi/: aspect of the Stars at nativity 4 (Greek hōrā, season + ''-skopiā'', observation) * hydatomancy: by rainwater (Greek hudatis, raindrop + manteia, prophecy) * hydromancy/'hydroscopy' → see scrying * hyomancy: by wild hogs (Greek hūs, swine + manteia, prophecy) * hypnomancy /ˈhɪpnoʊmænsi/: by sleep (Greek hupnos, sleep + manteia, prophecy) I''' * '''I Ching divination → see chartomancy * ichnomancy /ˈɪknoʊmænsi/: by footprints (Greek ikhnos, track + manteia, prophecy) * ichthyomancy → see theriomancy * iconomancy /aɪˈkɒnoʊmænsi/: by icons (Greek eikōn, image + manteia, prophecy) * idolomancy /aɪˈdɒloʊmænsi/: by idols (Greek eidōlon, phantom + manteia, prophecy) * idromancy → see alomancy (Greek idrōs, sweat + manteia, prophecy) * ifá: geomancy patterns generated with palm nuts, opele, cowrie shells, etc... that refer to Ifa Divination texts; a collection of odu Ifa verses. * iridology: by eye color (Greek īris [īrid-''], iris + ''-logiā, study) * isopsephy: by numbers and letters (Greek īsos, equal + psephos, pebble) J''' * '''Jyotish Vedic system of astrology K''' * '''kabbalah/'qabalah'/'cabala': by the Kabbalah (Hebrew qabbālâ, tradition) * kau cim: by bamboo * kephalonomancy /kəˈfælənoʊmænsi/ → see cephaleonomancy * keraunomancy /kᵻˈrɒnoʊmænsi/ → see ceraunoscopy * knissomancy /ˈnɪsoʊmænsi/: by incense (Greek knisa [kniss-''], vapor + ''manteia, prophecy) * kypomancy → see phyllomancy (akin to Greek kupellon, goblet + manteia, prophecy) L''' * '''labiomancy /ˈleɪbioʊmænsi/: by lips (Latin labium, lip + Greek manteia, prophecy) * lampadomancy /ˈlæmpədoʊmænsi/: by flame (Greek lampas [lampad-''], light + ''manteia, prophecy) * lecanomancy/'lecanoscopy' /lᵻˈkænoʊmænsi/: by a basin of water (Greek lekanē, basin + manteia, prophecy) * letnomancy: by secrets (English let no (man see) + Greek manteia, prophecy) * libanomancy /laɪˈbænoʊmænsi/ → see capnomancy and spodomancy (Greek libanos, frankincense +''manteia'', prophecy) * literomancy /ˈlɪtəroʊmænsi/: by a letter in a written language (Latin lītera, letter + Greek manteia, prophecy) * lithomancy /ˈlɪθoʊmænsi/: by gems or stones (Greek lithos, stone + manteia, prophecy) * logarithmancy /ˌlɒɡəˈrɪθmənsi/: by logarithms (English logarith(m) + Greek manteia, prophecy) * logomancy /ˈlɒɡoʊmænsi/: by words (Greek logos, word + manteia, prophecy) * lots: divination through chance, or the drawing or tossing of lots5 * lunamancy → see selenomancy (Latin lūna, moon + Greek manteia, prophecy) * lychnomancy /ˈlɪknoʊmænsi/: by candles (Greek lukhnos, lamp + manteia, prophecy) M''' * '''macharomancy: by swords or knives (Greek makhaira, dirk + manteia, prophecy) * macromancy /ˈmækroʊmænsi/: by large objects (Greek makros, large + manteia, prophecy) * maculomancy /ˈmækjᵿloʊmænsi/: by spots on the skin (Latin macula, spot + manteia, prophecy) * mahjong divination: by Mahjong tiles * margaritomancy /ˌmɑːrɡəˈrɪtoʊmænsi/: by bouncing pearls (Greek margarītēs, pearl + manteia, prophecy) * mathemancy /ˈmæθᵻmænsi/: by mathematics (English mathe(matics) + Greek manteia, prophecy) * mazomancy /ˈmæzoʊmænsi/: by nursing (Greek mazos, breast + manteia, prophecy) * meconomancy /mᵻˈkoʊnoʊmænsi/: by sleeping (Greek mēkōn, poppy an opiate + manteia, prophecy) * megapolisomancy: by large cities (English megalopolis + Greek manteia, prophecy) * meilomancy: by moles * metagnomy /mᵻˈtæɡnoʊmi/ or /mᵻˈtænoʊmi/: by magic (Greek meta-'', beside + ''-gnōmoniā, interpretation) * meteormancy /ˈmiːtioʊrmænsi/: by meteors (English meteor + Greek manteia, prophecy) * meteoromancy /ˌmiːtiˈɒroʊmænsi/: by thunder and lightning (Greek meteōron, heavenly phenomenon +''manteia'', prophecy) * metoposcopy/'metopomancy' /ˌmɛtoʊˈpɒskoʊpi/: by the lines of the forehead6 (Greek metōpon, forehead + ''-skopiā'', observation) * micromancy /ˈmaɪkroʊmænsi/: by small objects (Greek mikros, small + manteia, prophecy) * moleosophy /moʊˈlɒsoʊfi/ or /ˌmoʊliˈɒsoʊfi/: by blemishes (English mole + Greek sophiā, knowledge) * molybdomancy /moʊˈlɪbdoʊmænsi/: by molten metal (Greek molubdos, lead + manteia, prophecy) * moromancy /ˈmɒroʊmænsi/: by foolishness (Greek mōros, dull + manteia, prophecy) * myomancy → see theriomancy * myrmomancy → see theriomancy N''' * '''narcomancy /ˈnɑːrkoʊmænsi/: by sleep (Greek narkē, numbness + manteia, prophecy) * natimancy → see somatomancy (Latin natis, buttock + Greek manteia, prophecy) * necromancy¹ /ˈnɛkroʊmænsi/: by speaking to the dead, by corpses7 (Greek nekros, corpse + manteia, prophecy) * necyomancy /ˈniːsioʊmænsi/: by summoning damned souls (Greek nekuiā, invocation + manteia, prophecy) * nephomancy /ˈnɛfoʊmænsi/: by clouds (Greek nephos, cloud + manteia, prophecy) * nigromancy /ˈnaɪɡroʊmænsi/: by black magic (Latin niger, black + Greek manteia, prophecy) * nomancy /ˈnɒmənsi/ or /ˈnoʊmənsi/ → see onomancy (variant of onomancy, influenced by Latin nōmen, name) * notarikon/'netrikon': by initials (Latin notāricus, in shorthand) * nggàm → see theriomancy * numerology /ˌnjuːməˈrɒloʊdʒi/: by numbers (Latin numerus, number + Greek ''-logia'', branch of study) * numismatomancy: by coins (Greek nomisma [nomismat-''], coin + ''manteia, prophecy) O''' * '''oculomancy /ˈɒkjᵿloʊmænsi/: by eyes (Latin oculus, eye + Greek manteia, prophecy) * odontomancy /oʊˈdɒntoʊmænsi/: by teeth (Greek odous [odont-''], tooth + ''manteia, prophecy) * oenomancy/'oinomancy' /ˈiːnoʊmænsi/: by wine (Greek oinos, wine + manteia, prophecy) * ololygmancy /oʊˈlɒlᵻɡmænsi/: by the howling of dogs (Greek ololuzō [ololug-''], howl + ''manteia, prophecy) * omoplatoscopy → see scapulimancy (Greek ōmoplatē, shoulder blade + ''-skopiā'', observation) * omphalomancy /ˈɒmfəloʊmænsi/: by navels (Greek omphalos, navel + manteia, prophecy) * oneiromancy/'oneiroscopy' /oʊˈnɪəroʊmænsi/: by dreams (Greek oneiros, dream + manteia, prophecy) * onimancy /ˈɒnᵻmænsi/ → see onychomancy * onomancy/'onomomancy'/'nomancy' /ˈɒnoʊmænsi/: by letters in a name (Greek onoma, name + manteia, prophecy) * onomomancy /oʊˈnoʊmoʊmænsi/ → see onomancy * onychomancy/'onymancy'/'onimancy' /oʊˈnɪkoʊmænsi/: by finger· and toenails (Greek onux [onukh-''], nail +''manteia, prophecy) * onymancy /ˈɒnᵻmænsi/ → see onychomancy * oomancy/'ooscopy' /ˈoʊoʊmænsi/ (also ovomancy): by eggs (Greek ōion, egg + manteia, prophecy) * ophidiomancy/'ophiomancy' → see theriomancy * ophthalmomancy → see oculomancy (Greek ophthalmos, eye + manteia, prophecy) * organoscopy → see phrenology (Greek organon, organ + ''-skopiā'', observation) * orniscopy/'ornithomancy' → see theriomancy * oromancy: by mountains (Greek oros, mountain + manteia, prophecy) * oryctomancy: by minerals (Greek oruktos, dug + manteia, prophecy) * ossomancy → see osteomancy (Latin os [oss-''], bone + Greek ''manteia, prophecy) * osteomancy: by bones (Greek osteon, bone + manteia, prophecy) * Ouija/'Ouije': by ouija board (French oui, yes + German ja, yes) * ouranomancy → see uranomancy * ovomancy → see oomancy (Latin ōvum, egg + manteia, prophecy) P''' * '''pallomancy: by pendulums (Greek pallein, to sway + manteia, prophecy) * palmistry/'palm reading' → see somatomancy (Latin palma, palm) * papyromancy: by folding paper, especially paper money (Greek papūros, papyrus paper + manteia, prophecy) * pedomancy → see somatomancy (from podomancy, influenced by Latin pēs [pēd-''], foot) * '''pegomancy': by fountains (Greek pēgē, spring + manteia, prophecy) * pessomancy: by pebbles (Greek pessos, oval pebble + manteia, prophecy) * pecthimancy/'petchimancy': by brushed cloth (possibly akin to Greek pekein, to card wool, or pēktē, netting +''manteia'', prophecy) * phobomancy: by feelings of fear (Greek phobos, fear + manteia, prophecy) * photomancy: by fields of light (Greek phōs [phōt-''], light + ''manteia, prophecy) * phrenology (also organoscopy): by the configuration of one's brain (Greek phrēn, mind + ''-logiā'', study) * phyllomancy: by leaves (Greek phullon, leaf + manteia, prophecy) ** sycomancy: by fig leaves (Greek sūkon, fig + manteia, prophecy) ** tasseography/'tasseomancy' (also kypomancy): by tea leaves or coffee grounds (French tasse, cup + Greek ''-graphiā'', representation) * phyllorhodomancy: by rose petals (Greek phullon, leaf + rhodon, rose + manteia, prophecy) * physiognomy/'physiognomancy': by faces (Greek phusis, nature + ''-gnōmoniā'', interpretation) * phytognomy: by the appearance of plants (Greek phuton, plant + ''-gnōmoniā'', interpretation) * plastromancy: by cracks formed by heat on a turtle's plastron (English plastron + manteia, prophecy) * pilimancy: by observing the patterns produced by a collection of human hair. * plumbomancy: by observing shapes molten lead makes when poured in water (Latin plumbum, lead + Greek''manteia'', prophecy) * pneumancy: by blowing (Greek pneuma, breath + manteia, prophecy) * podomancy/'pedomancy' → see somatomancy * poe divination: by throwing stones on the floor, practised at Taoist temples * portenta (also ostenta): study of natural phenomena8 * psephomancy: by lots or ballots (Greek psephos, pebble + manteia, prophecy) * pseudomancy: by false means, such as Peter Answers (Greek pseudēs, false + manteia, prophecy) * psychognomy: by phrenological notations (Greek psūkhē, soul + ''-gnōmoniā'', observation) * psychomancy → see necromancy¹ (Greek psūkhē, soul + manteia, prophecy) * ptarmoscopy/'ptarmoscopie': from ancient Greek the interpretation of sneezes9 * pyromancy/'pyroscopy': by fire (Greek pūr, fire + manteia, prophecy) R''' * '''radiesthesia: by rods, pendulums, or other cylindrical tools (Latin radius, spoke + Greek ''-aisthēsiā'', sensing) * retromancy: by looking over one's shoulder (Latin retrō, behind + Greek manteia, prophecy) * rhabdomancy/'rabdomancy': by rods, sticks, or wands (Greek rhabdos, rod + manteia, prophecy) * rhapsodomancy: by poetry (Greek rhapsōidiā, verse + manteia, prophecy) * roadomancy: by constellations (apparently from Old English rodor, firmament + Greek manteia, prophecy) * runecasting → see cleromancy S''' * '''scapulimancy/'scapulomancy' (also spatulamancy, omoplatoscopy): by bovine or caprid shoulder blades (Latin scapula, shoulder blade + Greek manteia, prophecy) * scarpomancy: by old shoes (Italian scarpa, shoe + Greek manteia, prophecy) * scatomancy: by excrement (Greek skōr [skat-''], excrement + ''manteia, prophecy) * schematomancy → see somatomancy * sciomancy¹ (also shadowmancy): by shadows (Greek skiā, shadow + manteia, prophecy) * sciomancy²: by spirits (of the same origin as sciomancy¹) * scrying: by gazing (shortened from descrying) ** crystal gazing: by reflective objects *** catoptromancy/'captromancy' (also enoptromancy, djubed): by mirrors (Greek katoptron, mirror +''manteia'', prophecy) *** gastromancy¹ (also crystallomancy, spheromancy, crystal ball gazing): by crystal ball (Greek''gastēr'', belly round object + manteia, prophecy) *** hydromancy (also ydromancy): by water (Greek hudōr, water + manteia, prophecy) * selenomancy: by the moon (Greek selēnē, moon + manteia, prophecy) * shadowmancy → see sciomancy¹ (English shadow + Greek manteia, prophecy) * Shufflemancy: by the use of an electronic media player such as an electronic playlist, iPod, or other medium wherein one skips a certain number of songs and the lyrics and/or tune of the song is the answer to the divinatory question. * sideromancy: by burning straw with an iron (Greek sidēros, iron + manteia, prophecy) * sikidy: by drawing sixteen lines in sand (perhaps a Malagasy transliteration of English sixteen) * skatharomancy: by beetle tracks (Greek skatharōn, spot + manteia, prophecy) * slinneanachd/'slinnanacht': by animal shoulder blades (Scottish Gaelic slinnean, shoulder blade) * solaromancy: by the sun (Latin sōl [sōlār-''], sun + Greek ''manteia, prophecy) * somatomancy: by the human form (Greek sōma [sōmat-''], body + ''manteia, prophecy) ** cephalomancy (also craniognomy): by skulls (Greek kephalē, head + manteia, prophecy) ** cheiromancy/'chiromancy' (kī'rə·măn·sē; also palmistry, palm reading): by palms10 (Greek kheir, hand +''manteia'', prophecy) ** cheirognomy/'chirognomy' /kaɪˈrɒɡnoʊmi, -ˈrɒnoʊ-/: by hands (Greek kheir, hand + ''-gnōmoniā'', interpretation) ** podomancy/'pedomancy' (also cartopedy): by the soles of one's feet (Greek pous [pod-''], foot + ''manteia, prophecy) ** rumpology (also natimancy): by buttocks (English rump + Greek ''-logiā'', study) ** schematomancy: by the face (Greek skhēma [skhēmat-''], figure + ''manteia, prophecy) * sortilege: by the casting of lots, or sortes ** sortes virgilianae: by Vergil's Aeneid * spasmatomancy: by convulsions (alteration of *spasmodomancy, from Greek spasmos [spasmōd-''], spasm +''manteia, prophecy) * spatilomancy: by animal excrement (Greek spatilē, excrement + manteia, prophecy) * spatulamancy → see scapulimancy (from scapulimancy, influenced by Latin spatula, splint) * spheromancy → see scrying (Greek sphaira, sphere + manteia, prophecy) * sphondulomancy: by spindles (Greek sphondulos, spindle + manteia, prophecy) * splanchnomancy → see anthropomancy (Greek splankhna, innards + manteia, prophecy) * spodomancy: by soot (Greek spodos, wood ashes + manteia, prophecy) ** cineromancy/'ceneromancy': by the ashes of a specifically sacrificial or ritual fire11 ** libanomancy /laɪˈbænoʊmænsi/: by smoke or ash from incense (Greek libanos, frankincense + manteia, prophecy)2 ** tephramancy/'tephromancy': by tree bark ashes, by sacrificial or ritual fire ashes, or human sacrificial victim ashes (Greek tephrā, ash + manteia, prophecy)12 * stareomancy: by the four elements (Greek stais [stair-''], dough + ''manteia, prophecy) * stercomancy: by seeds in bird excrement (Latin stercus, excrement + Greek manteia, prophecy) * sternomancy: by ridges on the breastbone (Greek sternon, breastbone + manteia, prophecy) * stichomancy → see chartomancy * stigonomancy: by burning writing onto bark (Greek stizein [stigōn-''], to brand + ''manteia, prophecy) * stoicheomancy/'stoichomancy' → see chartomancy * stolisomancy: by fashion (Greek stolis, garment + manteia, prophecy) * styramancy: by observing patterns produced by chewing gum, gum wax, or products produced by the L. styraciflua tree. * sycomancy → see phyllomancy * symbolomancy: by things found on the road (Greek sumbolon, sign + manteia, prophecy) T''' * '''taromancy → see chartomancy * tasseography/'tasseomancy' → see phyllomancy * technomancy: by technology (English techno(logy) + Greek manteia, prophecy) * temurah: → see kabbalah * tephramancy/'tephromancy': → see spodomancy (Greek tephrā, ash + manteia, prophecy) * theomancy: foretelling events, prophecy13 (Greek theos, god + manteia, prophecy) * theriomancy /ˈθɪərioʊmænsi/: (also zoomancy): by animal behavior (Greek thēr, wild animal + manteia, prophecy) ** ailuromancy/'aeluromancy' /aɪˈlʊəroʊmænsi/ (also'felidomancy'): by cats (Greek ailouros, cat + manteia, prophecy) ** alectryomancy/'alectoromancy' /əˈlɛktrioʊmænsi, -təroʊ-/: by rooster behavior (Greek alektruōn, cockerel + manteia, prophecy) ** augury: by bird formations14 (Latin augur, diviner) ** hippomancy /ˈhɪpoʊmænsi/: by horse behavior (Greek''hippos'', horse + manteia, prophecy) ** ichthyomancy /ˈɪkθioʊmænsi/: by fish behavior (Greek''ikhthūs'', fish + manteia, prophecy) ** myomancy /ˈmaɪoʊmænsi/: by rodent behavior (Greek mūs, mouse + manteia, prophecy) ** myrmomancy /ˈmɜːrmoʊmænsi/: by ant behavior (Greek murmēx, ant + manteia, prophecy) ** nggàm: by spider or crab behavior (Mambila nggàm, divination) ** ophidiomancy/'ophiomancy': by snakes behavior (Greek ophis [ophid-''], snake + ''manteia, prophecy) ** orniscopy/'ornithomancy' (also auspicy/'auspication', avimancy): by bird migration (Greek ornīs [ornīth-''], bird + ''-skopiā, observation) * thumomancy /ˈθjuːmoʊmænsi/: by one's own soul, presage (Greek thūmos, soul + manteia, prophecy) * topomancy /ˈtɒpoʊmænsi/: by geography and geological formations (Greek topos, place + manteia, prophecy) * transataumancy: by things accidentally seen or heard * trochomancy /ˈtrɒkoʊmænsi/: by wheel ruts (Greek trokhos, wheel + manteia, prophecy) * turifumy: by shapes in smoke (Latin tūs [tūr-''], incense + ''fūmus, vapor) * tyromancy/'tiromancy' /ˈtaɪəroʊmænsi/: by cheese (Greek tūros, cheese + manteia, prophecy) * Telaesthesia - This is the ability to acquire information about distant events, objects or people through the interpretation of physical disturbances of the body, such as throbbing, twitching, itching or whistling in the ears. This perception at a distance is practiced by the Australian Aborigines of the Western Desert region. If a person feels a part of the body throbbing, it means that somebody is thinking about you. The different body parts signify that a specific person in relation to you. This is known in the Western Desert language as Punka-Punkara. “Thigh: You will change residence. Right Knee: You will go on a pleasant journey. Left Knee: You will go on an unpleasant journey. Shins: You will receive an unpleasant surprise. Right Ankle: You will soon receive a sum of money. '' ''Left Ankle: You will soon have to spend money." U''' * '''umbilicomancy: by umbilical cords (English umbilic(al cord) + Greek manteia, prophecy) * umbromancy: by shade (Latin umbra, shadow + Greek manteia, prophecy) * uranomancy/'ouranomancy': by the sky (Greek ouranos, firmament + manteia, prophecy) * uromancy/'urimancy': by urine (Greek ouron, urine + manteia, prophecy) * urticariaomancy: by itches (New Latin urticāria, hives + Greek manteia, prophecy) W''' * '''Wild Stones - So this divination system, also from the Australian Aborigines, adapted from their myths and beliefs, offers not a glimpse into the future but a chance to explore seemingly opposing forces to create harmony in our lives. There are eight "Wild Stones", as the empowering quartz crystal of the mekigar are called, representing 16 forms of the manifest spirit. The ninth stone is left blank for the All-Father. “The Sunny aspect is listed first: '' 'Stone 1' - The Rainbow Snake is the alter-ego of the Black-Headed Python. '' ''Stone 2 - The Dingo Dog is the alter-ego of the Black Dog. '' ''Stone 3 - The Hare Wallaby is the alter-ego of the Lizard Woman. '' ''Stone 4 - The Poisonous Snake is the alter-ego of the Carpet Snake. '' ''Stone 5 - The Black-Throated Butcher Bird is the alter-ego of the Storm Bird. '' ''Stone 6 - The Lightning Brothers are the alter-ego of the Earth Sisters. '' ''Stone 7 - The Sacred Rock is the alter-ego of the Cave. '' ''Stone 8 - The Rain is the alter-ego of the Cloud. '' ''Stone 9 - The All-Father is left blank.”'' X''' * '''xenomancy: by strangers (Greek xenos, stranger + manteia, prophecy) * xylomancy: by the shape or texture of wood, or the appearance of burning wood (Greek xulon, wood +''manteia'', prophecy) Z''' * '''zoomancy → see theriomancy (Greek zōion, being + manteia, prophecy) * zygomancy: (Greek zugon, yoke, balance + manteia, prophecy), also known as Zygomantia. The art of divining the past, present or future by use of weights, using a comparative method (heavy vs light) usually using a scale but may also be done by simply suspending the weights on a string and using the weights as pendulums. Practiced cross culturally by the ancient Greeks, Romans and Persians (to name a few). The most popularly known users of this method were the Kemutians (ancient Egyptians) who, over time, developed this method into part of the ancient muggle religion of their later cultures (the muggles believed that when you died, your 'soul' or essence would be judged by the weight of your heart. If it weighed less than, or equal to the weight of a single feather, you were worthy to pass into the 'afterlife'). ** The Chukchi (Chuck-chee) ''practiced tying a leather thong or rope to the body of the newly dead. The Diviner would then ask a question and try to lift the corpse using the rope. If successful, the answer is positive. If it does not budge, the answer is no.'' ** The Eskimo ''some women of these aborigines would tie a heavy stone to a strap. Twisting this stone-and-strap device around, they would divine the answer to the questions they had by the increase or lessening of the weight in the stone at the end (as they perceive the weight in regards to the twisting of the strap).'' ** The Ancient Greeks ''had, in certain temples, a special sort of boulder or stone which would rest before the dias upon which their ancient deities statues stood. People would come in to ask a question and, by attempting to lift the stone, gauge the answers they sought. If the stone did not lift, it was a definitive no, while if the stone lifted easily (feather light) this would mean a decisive yes. If the stone lifted, but felt heavy, this would mean a potential for either yes, or no (undecided). While the ancient Greeks mainly used this method for divining the mood of the gods, we also see this same practice in some of the temples of the Asian countries, where this practice is still used today.''